oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Agility Pyramid
The Agility Pyramid is a dangerous Agility training area located between Sophanem and Nardah. It is also known as Jaleustrophos Pyramid. Here, players must climb to the top of the pyramid, retrieve a Pyramid top artefact, and slide down to the bottom to hand it to Simon Templeton. After getting to the Agility Pyramid, players should talk to Simon Templeton to learn what they need to do. The unofficial world for the Agility Pyramid is World 75. Requirements *Level 30 Agility (50+ Agility recommended for complete laps) *Ability to survive Desert heat Recommended *For low Agility levels, the following items weigh less than 0.0 kg: desert robes, boots of lightness, 4-5 waterskins, and an Explorer's ring (Use a Ring of dueling or other means to teleport out in an emergency). Agility potions will boost your stats, as do summer pies and wild pies. The important rule is to have less weight in Agility training. *At least 10 waterskins. *Food if you are between the levels of 30-70 agility. *Access to Sophanem to quickly refill waterskins. *Humidify spell to quickly refill waterskins. *Completion of Spirits of the Elid quest. If you have completed Spirits of the Elid, you can recharge your Hitpoints and prayer points at the Elidinis Statuette in Nardah, as well as refill your waterskins at the nearby fountain. *Although its technically possible to get to the top at level 30, the chance of failing certain obstacles is so high that you rarely, if ever get to the top before level 45+ *At level 50 Agility, you can expect to fail 3-5 obstacles on average before reaching the top. *At level 60 Agility, you can expect to fail 1-2 obstacles on average before reaching the top. *At level 70 Agility, it is impossible to fail any obstacles regardless of weight, aside from the jump gaps, which always have a slight chance of failure until level 75. This chance of failure increases if your weight is over 10 kg. Any weight under 10 kg has the same rate of failure. *At level 75 Agility, it is impossible to fail any obstacles regardless of weight. Location *The Agility Pyramid is situated in the dangerous Kharidian Desert, between the towns of Sophanem and Nardah. *It is located east from the crocodile pond north of Sophanem, past the Wanderer's tent. Getting there There are several ways of getting to the Agility Pyramid: *The fastest way is to use the Jaleustrophos teleport of the Pharaoh's sceptre. *Magic carpet - Take a magic carpet ride from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. From here, either: **Walk south to the Agility Pyramid. (The magic carpet route is shown in PINK, and the on-foot route is in BLUE.) **Take another carpet ride to Sophanem (requires starting Icthlarin's Little Helper), and walk north-east to the pyramid. ***Note that a bank is available in Sophanem upon the completion of the Contact! quest. **Take a carpet ride to Nardah, and walk south-west from Nardah. (The route is shown in PINK.) ***Note that a bank is available in Nardah. *Use the fairy ring system to enter one of the desert portals, and run from there. ( works best since it takes the player just north of Nardah.) *Have your player-owned house at Pollnivneach (or use a Scroll of redirection, which costs 775 Nightmare Zone points, on a House tablet), use Teleport to House, and then walk to the pyramid, or use the carpet. Items to bring *Source of water - as the pyramid is in the desert, and the effects of desert heat can be fatal. ** Sources include: waterskins, and choc-ices. Waterskins can be refilled using the Lunar Magic Humidify spell. *Desert robes - reduces how often a player will need to drink, but these robes add weight. This is something to be considered in any Agility training event. *Knife - Players can re-fill their water skins at nearby (healthy) cacti that are well placed in front of the entrance of the pyramid. *Food - Players with under 60 Agility may require some food. Anyone above that level will not take much (or any) damage. *Potions - Super energy potions, and Agility potions are very useful here. *Boots of Lightness- reduces a player's weight by 4.5 kg. *Spotted or Spottier cape - reduces a player's weight by 2.0 kg or 4.5 kg respectively. *Penance gloves - reduces a player's weight by 4.5 kg. Starting off *Upon arriving at the Agility Pyramid, walk to the westernmost part of the area. *Climb down the agility wall. (Note that this requires level 30 Agility.) *Talk to Simon Templeton, who can be found near the Agility Pyramid. He will explain that he works for the Varrock Museum, and an artefact must be retrieved from the pyramid. Retrieving the artefact is not going to be easy, as there are many obstacles to overcome in order to reach the top of the pyramid, and claim the prize. *Climb down another wall to start the course. Obstacles : Bonus: You'll get a bonus xp score for completing the course, this is equal to a base amount of 300 plus your agility level multiplied by 8. At level 30, the minimum level to do this course, you'll get a total of 540 bonus agility score on top of the experience you already get from trespassing the obstacles on the course itself. At level 99, this adds up to 1092 bonus agility experience. Note that the time taken to complete the entire course, without failing, is roughly 160 seconds (2 minutes and 40 seconds). If you do it right, you should be able to complete 20 laps in an hour. This means that, based on the given information, you should be able to get around 36K an hour agility experience at level 99 agility, along with approximately 200K cash in that hour. At level 30 this will be roughly 25K agility experience. However, you will fail a lot of obstacles at level 30 agility, so that experience an hour at level 30 will not be achieved in the slightest. Finishing off *Once at the top, players will find a temple with an artefact sitting on top. *Climb up the climbing rocks at the side of the temple, and claim the prize: the Golden Pyramid. Be sure to touch the climbing rocks and not misclick along the side causing you to go over the next obstacle. *Go to the other side of the temple, and enter a doorway. Climbing down a steep passage leads to the base of the pyramid. *At lower agility levels (below 60), it is recommended to sell the pyramid top to Simon before beginning another ascent, as they are not stackable and weigh 11 kg each. However, at higher agility levels it could be advised stack up multiple during a course, since your chance of failing with that agility level is very low, and you will spend less time returning to Simon and back to the pyramid. Your run energy will deplete faster though, so be advised of that. Reward * Pyramid top - Simon Templeton will exchange 10,000 coins for each gold artefact. *Additional Agility experience for completing the entire course based on your agility level. The experience players will earn per lap is increased by 8 experience for every agility level they have, up to a cap of 1,000 experience. Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Pyramids